


Romeo's New Body.

by EmptySuicideNote



Series: Overwatch: Romeo of the Dead Men. [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cybernization, Gen, Overwatch - Freeform, originalcharacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySuicideNote/pseuds/EmptySuicideNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of Romeo. He changed to Raven as per Morrison's order, to keep the element of surprise.</p></blockquote>





	Romeo's New Body.

　　Five months later.. They see Romeo still in a tube, with a new body. The body had similar frame to Genji’s, just the visor has been changed to be a cyclops eye.. Giving him the choice to make precision shots and he has more room for equipment. Morrison and the rest of Overwatch see this new body with amazement. The same reinforcements as Genji, his body had come with magazine clips built into his body, allowing him to reload with much ease.. The weapons that he’s being given are also of cyborg grade... Three weapons, a custom caliber sniper rifle designed to pierce through titanium, then a pair of 5.7 caliber sub machine guns, followed by a 4 gauge shotgun. The tube breaks and Romeo is on his feet.He stands up, feeling a bit dizzy from the change. Which is considered to be normal.  
　　“How are you feeling?” Romeo signals everything is okay to her.  
“Can you try and speak?” Romeo tires to say something but nothing comes out. Romeo shakes his head but he takes a the shotgun.  
　　“Beginning testing. Full on simulation.” Athena says as they see the targets pop out of cover, they see Romeo firing at them, loading a magazine into the shotgun and firing away.   
　　“Systems are operating at optimum condition. Hydraulics are working perfectly.” Romeo nods as he steps out of the training room. The steam being released from the vents on his lower back,thighs,lower chest and the shoulders. Unlike Genji, Romeo’s combat abilities and use of weapons will generate more heat, which requires him to vent out the steam and cool down, he steps out the gate. Seeing the team back together.  
　　“Romeo. Talon thinks that you’re dead. So we’re changing your designation. From this moment on, you’re Raven.” Romeo nods, seeing how Dr Ziegler had installed metallic wings on his back. Romeo salutes and accepts his designation as Raven. He turns to see Widowmaker who is standing next to Tracer.  
　　“I’ve got her back. Thanks to you.” Raven nods as he sees Tracer hugging Widowmaker tightly.  
　　“Lena and I.. Grew up in a foster home together. That is why, she was so concerned about me.. She told me what you did. I.. I apologize.. For what has transpired to you.” Raven shakes his head, and shows an okay sign.  
　　“Time to hit the road, the world is in for another round of bullshit.” McCree states as he loads his Peacemaker.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of Romeo. He changed to Raven as per Morrison's order, to keep the element of surprise.


End file.
